


Капсула

by PapaKaktus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKaktus/pseuds/PapaKaktus
Summary: В попытке спасти брата от смерти, Папирус вместе с Альфис помещает Санса в специальную капсулу, поддерживающую здоровье. Казалось бы, цель достигнута и Санс жив, вот только жизнь ли это?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Капсула

**Author's Note:**

> Дата написания 11.07.2018
> 
> Вы также можете прочитать эту работу на кф: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5980728
> 
> Идея возникла благодаря этим артам:  
> https://zarla.deviantart.com/art/no-way-out-661009961  
> https://zarla.deviantart.com/art/by-a-thread-661395221

Телевизор в гостиной кричал всевозможными голосами Меттатона, решившего попробовать себя в театре одного актёра. Для любого, кто мог бы сейчас находиться в этой комнате, звук показался бы оглушительным. Он полностью перекрывал любые возможные крики с просьбами его убавить или даже угрозы возможной расправы. И неудивительно: ведь он был выкручен на максимум. До Санса же доносились лишь заглушённые отголоски.

Зелёная, полугустая жидкость, сильно пахнущая различными препаратами, пропитала все его тело, полностью забивая собой череп и невидимо обволакивая душу. Сначала Санс задыхался от такого сочетания, но за всё время пребывания в своей стеклянной ловушке всё же привык: удушье сменилось простой неприязнью, а после - всего лишь лёгким раздражением, на которое он вскоре перестал обращать внимание. Как и на свою наготу, что уже не вызывала никакого смущения.

Папирус вернулся из кухни, что-то весело щебеча во весь голос, хотя его всё равно не было слышно за рёвом прямоугольного куска пластмассы. Санс грустно улыбнулся. Пусть он и не слышал всего того, что говорил ему сейчас брат, но он не мог заставить себя быть угрюмым, пускай повода для обратного и не было. Не перед Папсом. Не тогда, когда тот может увидеть. Не тогда, когда Андайн и Альфис наконец-то удалось оттащить его от этой дурацкой капсулы.

***

Папирус молча смотрел на брата, как будто не понимая того, что только что услышал.

— Можешь сказать это _на нашем языке?_ — последние слова он произнёс на виндигсе.

Всё так же не отрывая пустых глазниц со своих колен, Санс выполнил просьбу и тихо повторил:

— _Мне осталось жить три месяца._

Слова не молния, они вполне могут ударить второй раз в то же место, тем самым вызывая неконтролируемые слёзы.

— Я думал, так это будет легче услышать… — Папирус всхлипнул, вытирая влагу в глазницах. — Но это не так…

Со временем Санс пожалеет о своих словах. Если бы не они, возможно дальнейшего можно было избежать. Санс мог бы сказать брату, что собирается уехать путешествовать. Невообразимая чушь, учитывая его любовь к телодвижениям, но она вполне могла бы сработать. Можно даже было подговорить Альфис отправлять за него открытки, чтобы поддерживать эту иллюзию. А сам бы он спокойно нашёл бы отдалённое место, где не совсем спокойно бы умер. Но об этом стоило думать раньше.

— Ты не можешь… Просто уйти вот так. Доктор Альфис! — внезапное осознание словно лампочка осветило лицо Папируса. — Я знаю, она сможет-

— Нет, — прервал его Санс, даже не ожидая окончания фразы, тем самым вызывая недоумённый взгляд брата. — Я уже был у неё.

Санс прервался. Его тело слегка дрожало, как будто ему было холодно, но он всё же продолжил, не давая брату вставить и слова.

— Если бы я не знал наверняка, то не стал бы говорить тебе. Альфис не знает чем помочь.

Его тело дрожало всё больше, и тут Папирус понял, что причиной тому тихие всхлипы, доносящиеся от другого скелета. Без лишних слов, Папирус обнял Санса и крепко прижал к себе. Ответные объятия не заставили себя долго ждать.

Слёзы стекали по боевому телу и впитывались в синюю ткань куртки. Папирус старался не плакать. В такие моменты кто-то должен быть сильным. И как он может быть Великим Папирусом, если не справится с подобной задачей?!

И, несмотря на это понимание, несмотря на сухость скул, влага всё равно собиралась в его глазницах. Это было несправедливо. Разве они не заслужили счастья после всего того, через что они прошли?..

Через что они прошли? А через что же? Смутное воспоминание врезалось Папирусу в голову, но так и не оформилось ни во что конкретное. Просто… что-то было. Что-то, что скребло разум, напоминая о себе, но в то же время не давая вспомнить.

Что-то, что осталось глубоко в прошлом.

***

В истинной лаборатории действительно было много вещей, оставленных непонятно кем и непонятно когда. Часть из них Альфис благополучно использовала в своих экспериментах. Другая же часть, за ненадобностью или же простым непониманием области его применения, спокойно отлёживалась где-то в недрах здания, именуемого попросту кладовкой. Именно там и были найдены капсулы: два больших стеклянных резервуара, присоединённых к какой-то конструкции. Альфис и раньше догадывалась для чего именно они могли использоваться, но так и не решилась на то, чтобы разобраться с этим. Сейчас же все сомнения развеялись.

Санс бы сказал, что рассказ Альфис и Андайн о том, как именно они доставали эту штуку из подземелья в условиях отключенного ядра и, в следствии, всех лифтов и света, был очень увлекательным, но на тот момент скелет был уже слишком слаб, чтобы нормально это прокомментировать.

Капсулу поставили в их доме. Во многом ради Папируса. За последние несколько дней он практически не отходил от Санса, и всем было очевидно, что после помещения его брата в капсулу это тоже вряд ли изменится. Так пусть хоть спит у себя дома, решили девушки. А навещать братьев не будет слишком трудно: после выхода на поверхность монстры стали жить весьма близко друг к другу.

***

— Переворачивать? — Папирус вопросительно посмотрел на брата и, дождавшись кивка, перевернул страницу, после чего вновь прислонил книгу к стеклу на уровне чужих глазниц, чтобы брату было удобно читать.

Их семейные традиции заметно поменялись. Санс больше не мог читать брату перед сном его любимую книжку, пусть и помнил её наизусть. Но звук просто не проходил сквозь толстые стенки капсулы. Но это вовсе не было причиной отказываться от любимых занятий. Надо было всего лишь подстроиться под новые правила. Очередные уступки из их целого множества.

— Готов? — вновь спросил Папирус, но на этот раз ответом послужили сложенные в крест руки. — Хорошо! Тогда продолжим завтра! — положив закладку и положив книгу рядом на пол, скелет энергично, слишком энергично для такого времени суток, лёг на стоящий рядом диван и включил ночник. В свою комнату он уже давно не заглядывал.

— Спокойной ночи, Санс!

Они оба прикрыли глаза и затихли, но никто из них так и не заснул, продолжая тайно, всю ночь, поглядывать друг за другом, думая о чём-то своём.

***

— Папирус!!! — входная дверь резко распахнулась от сильного пинка, пропуская в дом не только оглушающий крик (впрочем, не настолько, чтобы перекрыть всё ещё кричащий телевизор), но и того, кто издал его.

— Привет, Андайн! — скелет успел только поприветствовать девушку, как его тут же подняли в воздух, явно отрезая пути отступления.

— Мы идём тренироваться. Сейчас!

— Но Андайн! Погоди! А как же?..

— За Сансом присмотрит Альфис, — Андайн прервала его возражения, буквально ставя перед фактом происходящего. Альфис же, незаметно вошедшая в комнату, торопливо прикрыла входную дверь. Впрочем, её всё равно пришлось почти сразу же открыть, чтобы выпустить двухъярусную и громко кричащую монстро-конструкцию наружу.

Альфис тихо вздохнула и, вновь прикрыв дверь, повернулась к монстру в капсуле. Санс слабо помахал девушке в знак приветствия, и та, замявшись, повторила этот жест.

***

Тук. Тук…

Тук. Тук… Тук. Тук.

Странные звуки заставили Альфис вздрогнуть и настороженно прислушаться.

Тук. Тук… Тук… Тук.

Звук был похож на то, как будто нечто глухое билось о стекло.

Тук. Тук. Тук. Тук.

Долгие удары сменялись короткими, будто полностью лишённые какого-то видимого порядка. И всё же эта неравномерность вызывала в учёной нечто знакомое. Будто…  
И едва началась новая партия ударов, как осознание будто сильный удар врезалось девушке в голову.

Её имя! Кто-то настукивает её имя!

С несвойственной ей ловкостью, Альфис за мгновение выбежала из кухни и, так же резко, остановилась посреди зала, во все глаза уставившись на резервуар со скелетом. Последний короткий тук, и Санс закончил выбивать чужое имя. Закончил и пустыми, ничего не выражающими глазницами посмотрел на его обладательницу. От этого взгляда Альфис стало не по себе.

— Эм… С-Санс? Ты з-звал меня? — она знала, что скелет определённо не слышал её вопроса, но это было лучше, чем продолжать молчать.

Но Санс кивнул. И, вновь поднеся руку к стеклу, на секунду остановился, будто обдумывая то, что хочет сказать.

Альфис же молча ожидала, нервно перетаптывалась с ноги на ногу. Наконец, Санс начал.

Стук за стуком он выводил слова в предложения, иногда замирая или выводя пальцем круг и начиная фразу с начала.

— Но… Санс, я не… — иногда пыталась возразить Альфис, но скелет лишь жестом просил её замолчать. Казалось, что прошла целая вечность с того момента, когда раздался первый звук. Эта односторонняя беседа явно выматывала их обоих. А когда скелет наконец-то закончил, Альфис не сразу смогла собраться, чтоб ответить.

— Я… — начинала девушка и почти сразу умолкала. — Я-я не знаю. Прости, я…

Но тут её не успевший начаться ответ прервался распахнутой дверью.

— Санс! Доктор Альфис! Мы вернулись! — в комнату подобно ветру ворвался Папирус, в мгновение нарушая мрачную атмосферу своим энтузиазмом. Тем самым, что только недавно начал возвращаться к юному скелету.

Выражение костей Санса мигом поменялось: зрачки, пусть и затуманенные, вернулись на своё место, а улыбка больше не казалась такой вымученной.

И только Альфис всё ещё не понимала, что ей сейчас делать, чувствуя себя совершенно лишней в этом представлении, где каждый пытался доказать, что он в порядке.

***

— «Обдумала?» — донёсся до Альфис стук, когда она пришла проверять Санса в следующий раз. Он явно не был любителем длинных фраз, особенно если каждую букву приходилось так долго выстукивать. Но и без длинных и красочных выражений весь смысл был предельно понятен.

— Что это было? — Папирус непонимающе смотрел то на брата, то на учёную. Но никто не ответил.

Однако Санс свой ответ получил, когда уходя, девушка бросила на него мимолётный взгляд и почти незаметно кивнула.

***

— П-Папирус, — робко начала Альфис, нервно переплетая свои короткие пальцы, — я х-хочу поговорить с тобой. Н-насчёт Санса, — тихо добавила девушка.

От этих слов что-то сжалось внутри Папируса. Он никогда не был пессимистом, и даже после вести о болезни Санса он старался не падать духом. Но было нечто странное в том, как именно произнесла эту фразу Альфис.

— Да, доктор?

Она всё так же мялась, избегая просто смотреть в чужие глазницы.

— Я придумала один с-способ, как Сансу можно п-помочь. Но… 

Не успела она закончить фразу, как её мигом подхватили на руки и прижали к белой броне.

— Вауи! Спасибо, доктор Альфис! Я знал, что вы сможете что-то сделать!

— П-Папирус, погоди! — однако тот всё так же сжимал её в своих объятиях. — М-мне надо будет забрать Санса с собой.

— Зачем?

— Мне будет нужно нек-которое о-оборудование.

— Мы можем принести его сюда!

— Мне так же нужно будет всё в-время наблюдать за Сансом.

— Вы можете остаться у нас! Моя комната к вашим услугам!

— Папирус… — Альфис грустно покачала головой. — Прошу.

Скелет аккуратно поставил девушку на пол, какое-то время молча смотря на неё.

— Хорошо! — неожиданно согласился он. — Если это поможет Сансу, то я не против!

***

— Привет, Санс! Доктор Альфис! Великий Папирус вновь прибыл! Как Санс?! — в последние несколько дней по этим фразам можно было отслеживать наступление полудня, Папирус всегда приходил вовремя.

Санс посмотрел на брата, радостно подмечая, что тот явно стал более энергичным и, что важнее, жизнерадостным. Спасибо Андайн с её тренировками.

Теперь к Сансу было подключено множество проводов и различных трубок, придавая его образу ещё большую инородность, будто он буквально сошёл с экрана научно-фантастичкского фильма. Большая часть проводов вела к душе монстра; Папирус старался не присматриваться. Он до сих пор не знал, для чего всё это. Не из-за того, что не спрашивал, просто ему не отвечали.

— В-всё хорошо, — начала Альфис, но внезапно запнулась. Бросив взгляд на Санса и получив от того слабый кивок, она вздохнула и тихо продолжила: — Па-Папирус, мне нужно тебя кое о ч-чём попросить. Не против?

— Разумеется нет! Я помогу всем, чем смогу!

— Х-хорошо. — девушка вдохнула. — Мне нужно, чтобы завтра т-ты вернулся в мою л-лабораторию в Хотленде и… кое-что привёз…

***

— Ну, взяли! — Андайн протянула капсулу на себя, сдвигая её с места.

— Андайн, ты не обязана делать это сама…

Но было поздно. Капсула уже была в воздухе, удерживаемая сильными руками амфибии, что с могучим рёвом понесла её в соседнюю комнату. Санс же, что всё ещё был внутри, постарался вжаться в стекло, к которому его отбросило при резком подъёме. Если бы у монстров были боги, то скелет в этот момент стал бы верующим, хотя и не был бы уверен, кому именно в его шатком положении стоило молиться.

— Так что ты… ух… поручила Папсу?

— Да так… — девушка принялась переминать пальцы, — п-попросила его привести некоторые вещи. Н-ничего важного, но это его займёт. Мы успеем.

Со звонким звуком, стекло задело дверной проём, из-за чего все резко замерли. Выругавшись про то, что эту рухлядь нужно будет ещё и назад тащить, Андайн продолжила путь.

С тяжёлым стуком и бултыханием изнутри, капсулу поставили в новое место. Прямо перед огромной машиной в виде странного черепа.

***

— Санс! Доктор Альфис! Великий Папирус верну… — он прервался на полуслове, замерев посреди гостиной и, широко раскрыв глазницы и явно не веря им, смотрел в одну точку.

Капсула была пуста. Пуста. В ней не было ни Санса, ни той страной жидкости, что его обычно окутывала. Ни пыли.

— С-Санс? Доктор Альфис?! Где Санс? — вопросы, задаваемые в пустоту. Взгляд Папируса дико метался по комнате, в то время как сам скелет еле передвигался, медленно подходя к пустому «дому» брата. Ответа не последовало, дом всё так же сохранял полную тишину, прерываемую лишь тихим шарканьем красных сапог и громким, но постепенно затихающим зовом скелета. Папирус не стал бы применять слово «мёртвый», даже если был бы в лучшем состояние.

Тихо прислонившись черепом к холодному стеклу, Папирус всё же замолчал, прикрыв уставшие глазницы. Объяснение. Здесь должно было быть какое-то объяснение. Доктор Альфис обещала ему, что всё будет хорошо, и у него нет повода ей не доверять. Кроме отсутствия Санса в капсуле. Наверняка у этого есть причины, не может не быть. Нужно просто продолжать. И верить.

Да, именно так. Великий Папирус верит, что всё хорошо!

Где-то за его спиной раздался скрип, заставив скелета в мгновение развернуться. Одна из тех дверей, за которую Папирус ещё ни разу не заходил в доме доктора, оказалась открытой. Но не успел он сделать и шаг в её сторону, как из неё вышел… Санс?

— Прив, бро. А ты быстро вернулся, как будто… — его резко обняли, крепко прижимая к себе и не давая больше сказать ни слова.

— Санс! Божечки, Санс! Я… Ты… — но тут Папирус отстранился, не так резко, как обнял до этого, но достаточно, чтоб можно было ощутить резкую смену настроя. Что-то было не правильно. Объятия ощущались неправильно. Папирус не мог сказать, что именно было не так, просто Санс как будто стал... твёрже?

Санс почувствовал на себе «проверку». И ещё одну, как будто Папирус не мог поверить в увиденное.

**Санс  
НР 100/100**

— Новый метод доктора Альфис подействовал, — объяснил Санс, видя замешательство брата. — Как видишь, я выгляжу на все сто.

Скелет подмигнул брату, ожидая привычной реакции на каламбуры, но вместо неё его опять обняли. Куда крепче, чем раньше.

***

Альфис наблюдала за всем из глубины комнаты, откуда вышел Санс. «Новый метод сработал». Ей было смешно от того, насколько лживой и одновременно правдивой была эта фраза.

Тихо, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, девушка закрыла дверь и подошла к машине, что буквально час назад чуть не обесточила весь район. Альфис опустила взгляд и вздрогнула, уже который раз за этот вечер. Вздрогнула и, заставив себя глубоко дышать, чтобы придти в себя, успокоилась.

— Нужно прибраться, — почти не запинаясь, прошептала Альфис, глядя на кучу пыли внизу машины. Но притрагиваться к ней не спешила. Простояв так с минуту, она покачала головой и, отойдя от машины, подошла к столу, на котором не очень аккуратно лежали чертежи. Практически не глядя, доктор быстро прикрыла один из них другим: чертежом Меттатона.


End file.
